jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dustin Hogan
"When in doubt, knock them out." - Dustin Hogan's catch phrase when preparing to fight. Apperance Dustin Hogan had brown hair, hazel blue eyes framed with black framed glasses. He wears a blue shirt with a black collar sleeves, khaki shorts and black and dark grey shoes. Digitrix Digitrix is an Omnitrix combined with a Digivice. It was created by some of the Digital World's Most legendary Digimon. It is worn by Dustin Hogan. Functions *Transforms the user into Digimon (Digital Monsters) *Transforms the user into humanized versions Digimon called Diginkas (Digimon Gijinka) by fusing the users DNA with the data of the selected Digimon. *Can utilize crests to transform the user into a Digimon version of the user. *Can convert any body part of the user ￼into data which is then inverted into a Digimon's body part (e.g. Digmon's drill) *Can allow the user access to a Digimon's powers and attacks. *Stores the Data of Digimon within itself. *Can create weapons made from the data of a Digimon *Can give information on Digimon the user doesn't recognize. *Has access to the Internet. *Has an AI. *The user can create Digimon simply by ￼thinking. *Has an Omnilinguistic function. *Has a built in lie detector *Can generate a map of the area the user is in. *Has six playlists for each level. They include Champion, Ultimate, Mega, Armor, Hybrid, and Digimon with no level. Baby, In-Training and Rookie level digimon are not included. Digitrix Transformations Champion Arkadimon_Champion.png|Arkadimon (Champion) Leomon_re.png|Leomon Stingmon2.png|Stingmon Birdamon_Tri.png|Birdramon sketch-1563343603214.png|TiaLudomon sketch-1563343684249.png|Akutorimon sketch-1563343721403.png|Clockmon sketch-1563343778039.png|Sealsdramon sketch-1563343940435.png|Lekismon sketch-1563343999641.png|Dorugamon sketch-1563344072747.png|Coredramon sketch-1563344138584.png|Devimon sketch-1563344200951.png|Zubaeagermon sketch-1563344290278.png|Frigimon sketch-1563344365890.png|Greymon sketch-1563344417551.png|Peckmon sketch-1563344479776.png|Gaogamon sketch-1563344573182.png|GeoGreymon sketch-1563344648583.png|Gizumon AT sketch-1563344711263.png|Ikkakumon sketch-1563344763655.png|Reppamon sketch-1563344842284.png|Kuwagamon sketch-1563344905589.png|Grizzlymon sketch-1563344979220.png|Growlmon sketch-1563345019554.png|BlackGrowlmon sketch-1563345060401.png|BaoHackmon sketch-1563345112579.png|Gururumon sketch-1563345164984.png|Aquillamon sketch-1563345239462.png|Aegiomon sketch-1563345421974.png|Hookmon sketch-1563345498912.png|Strikedramon sketch-1563345707817.png|Gatomon sketch-1563345843364.png|BlackGatomon sketch-1563391957791.png|Airdramon sketch-1563392007035.png|Angemon sketch-1563392055504.png|Firamon sketch-1563392236838.png|Meicoomon sketch-1563392274279.png|Meramon sketch-1563392347870.png|Garurumon sketch-1563392401110.png|Seadramon sketch-1563392509756.png|Ogremon sketch-1563392546792.png|Ginryumon sketch-1563392568116.png|Bakemon sketch-1563392604344.png|Kyubimon sketch-1563392635268.png|Youkomon sketch-1563392661861.png|Togemon sketch-1563392679983.png|Saberdramon sketch-1563392778705.png|Sistermon Ciel sketch-1563392869593.png|Sorcermon sketch-1563392896609.png|Starmon sketch-1563393205439.png|Waspmon sketch-1563393225892.png|Tyrannomon sketch-1563393343350.png|Kabuterimon sketch-1563393432775.png|Wizardmon sketch-1563393466934.png|Witchmon sketch-1563419748933.png|Seasarmon sketch-1563420385386.png|Raptordramon Ultimate Mega Armor Hybrid No Level X-Antibody forms Diginka Forms 114 grey.png|Diginka Greymon 116_mgrey.png|Diginka MetalGreymon 117_wgrey.png|Diginka WarGreymon 115_skull.png|Diginka SkullGreymon 124_garu.png|Diginka Garurumon 125_wgaru.png|Diginka WereGarurumon 126_mgaru.png|Diginka MetalGarurumon 134_bird.png|Diginka Birdramon 135_garda.png|Diginka Garudamon 136_houou.png|Diginka Hououmon 144_kabu.png|Diginka Kabuterimon 145_atkabu.png|Diginka MegaKabuterimon 146_hclkabu.png|Diginka HerculesKabuterimon 154_toge.png|Diginka Togemon 155_lily.png|Diginka Lillymon 156_rose.png|Diginka Rosemon 164_ikaku.png|Diginka Ikkakumon 165_zudo.png|Diginka Zudomon 174_angel.png|Diginka Angemon 175_h_angel.png|Diginka MagnaAngemon 176_seraphi.png|Diginka Seraphimon 184_tail.png|Diginka Gatomon 185_womon.png|Diginka Angewomon 186_hdramon.png|Diginka Magnadramon 214_fray.png|Diginka Flamedramon 215_light.png|Diginka Raidramon 216_magna.png|Diginka Magnamon 217_xv.png|Diginka ExVeemon 224_hols.png|Diginka Halsemon 225_shuri.png|Diginka Shurimon 226_aquila.png|Diginka Aquillamon 228_valcure.png|Diginka Valkyrimon 234_dig.png|Diginka Digmon 235_submari.png|Diginka Submarimon 236_ankiro.png|Diginka Ankylomon 247_pegas.png|Diginka Pegasusmon 257_nefer.png|Diginka Nefertimon 264_sting.png|Diginka Stingmon 265_puti.png|Diginka Bucchiemon 218_pail.png|Diginka Paildramon 227_shilphy.png|Diginka Silphymon 237_shakou.png|Diginka Shakkoumon 219_imperial.png|Diginka Imperialdramon 21a_imperialf.png|Diginka Imperialdramon Fighter Mode 21b_imperialp.png|Diginka Imperialdramon Paladin Mode 199_omega.png|Diginka Omnimon 312_growl.png|Diginka Growlmon 313_mgrowl.png|Diginka WarGrowlmon 315_duke.png|Diginka Gallantmon 317_crimson.png|Diginka Gallantmon Crimson Mode 316_grani.png|Diginka Grani 322_galgo.png|Diginka Gargomon 323_rapid.png|Diginka Rapidmon 324_s_galgo.png|Diginka MegaGargomon 332_kyubi.png|Diginka Kyubimon 333_tao.png|Diginka Taomon 334_sakya.png|Diginka Sakuyamon 383_cyber.png|Diginka Cyberdramon 384_justy.png|Diginka Justimon 3a2_guard.png|Diginka Guardromon 3a3_andro.png|Diginka Andromon 3b1_marine.png|Diginka MarineAngemon 371_leo.png|Diginka Leomon 352_belze.png|Diginka Beelzemon 353_blast.png|Diginka Beelzemon Blast Mode 392_twlie.png|Diginka Turuiemon 393_antira.png|Diginka Antylamon d01.png|Diginka Kumbhiramon d02.png|Diginka Vajramon d03.png|Diginka Mihiramon d05.png|Diginka Majiramon d06.png|Diginka Sandiramon d07.png|Diginka Indramon d08.png|Diginka Pajiramon d09.png|Diginka Makuramon d10.png|Diginka Sinduramon d11.png|Diginka Caturamon d12.png|Diginka Vikaralamon 362_shiisa.png|Diginka Seasarmon 3c1_dobel.png|Diginka Dobermon 412_agni.png|Diginka Agunimon 422_wolf.png|Diginka Lobomon 432_chk.png|Diginka Kumamon 442_fairy.png|Diginka Kazemon 452_blitz.png|Diginka Beetlemon 4102_louwe.png|Diginka Loweemon 413_vrtra.png|Digink BurningGreymon 423_garm.png|Diginka KendoGarurumon 433_bllizar.png|Diginka Korikakumon 443 shutu.png|Diginka Zephyrmon 453 bolg.png|Diginka MegaKabuterimon 4103 kleo.png|Diginka JagerLoweemon 414 alda.png|Diginka Aldamon 424 beowulf.png|Diginka BeoWolfmon 415 kzlgrey.png|Diginka EmperorGreymon 425 mgngaruru 01.png|Diginka MagnaGarurumon 4a1_susanoo.png|Diginka Susanoomon 411_agrey.png|Diginka AncientGreymon 421_agaruru.png|Diginka AncientGarurumon 431_amega.png|Diginka AncientMegatheriummon 441_ailis.png|Diginka AncientKazemon 451 abeet.png|Diginka AncientBeetlemon 461_abolc.png|Diginka AncientVolcanomon 471_amaid.png|Diginka AncientMermaidmon 481_atroia.png|Diginka AncientTroiamon 491_awise.png|Diginka AncientWisemon 4101_asfink.png|Diginka AncientSphinxmon 512_g_grey.png|Diginka GeoGreymon 513_rs_grey.png|Diginka RizeGreymon 514_sn_grey.png|Diginka ShineGreymon 515_sn_grey_bst.png|Diginka ShineGreymon Burst Mode 522_gaoga.png|Diginka Gaogamon 523_mh_gaoga.png|Diginka MachGaogamon 524_mlg_gaoga.png|Diginka MirageGaogamon 525_mlg_gaoga_bst.png|Diginka MirageGaogamon Burst Mode 532 sunflaw.png|Diginka Sunflowmon 533 lyla.png|Diginka Lilamon 552 peck.png|Diginka Peckmon 553 yata.png|Diginka Crowmon 554 rave.png|Diginka Ravemon 555 rave bst.png|Diginka Ravemon Burst Mode 542 reppa.png|Diginka Reppamon 543 thirin.png|Diginka Chirinmon 544 slape.png|Diginka Kentaurosmon 562 gawappa.png|Diginka Gawappamon 563 ShaWujing.png|Diginka Shawujinmon 572 nchess w.png|Diginka KnightChessmon (White) 573 bchess.png|Diginka BishopChessmon 582 nchess b.png|Diginka KnightChessmon (Black) 583_rchess.png|Diginka RookChessmon X01 devil.png|Diginka Devimon X02 bwgrey.png|Diginka BlackWarGreymon X03 btail.png|Diginka BlackGatomon x04_ultra.png|Diginka UltraAngemon 166_presio.png|Diginka Plesiomon Other Weapon(s) *Crystal Sword * Duel Monster cards 'Insect Deck' Monster Cards: *Parasite Paranoid *Needle Worm *Self-Destruct Ant *Leghul *Atomic Firefly *Golden Ladybug *Kiseitai *Pinch Hopper x2 *Saber Beetle *Alpacaribou, Mystical Beast of the Forest *Digital Bug Websolder *Digital Bug Centibit *Digital Bug LEDybug *Digital Bug Cocoondenser *Inzektor Firefly *Inzektor Ladybug *Inzektor Centipede *Inzektor Ant *Inzektor Hornert *Inzektor Dragonfly *Inzektor Hopper *Inzektor Earwig *Inzektor Giga-Cricket *Inzektor Giga-Weevil *Earthbound Immortal Uru *Insect Princess *Insect Queen *Metamorphosed Insect Queen Xyz Monsters *Digital Bug Scaradiator *Digital Bug Corebage *Digital Bug Rhinosebus Spell Cards: * Dian Keto the Cure Master x3 *Monster Reborn x2 *Double Summon x2 *Terraforming x2 *Gaia Power *Mist Body *Shrink *Multiplication Ants *Insect Barriers *Tribute to The Doomed *Insect Barrier *Bug Matrix x2 *Worm Bait x2 Traps Cards: *Corrosive Scales x2 *Draining Shield *DNA Surgery *Variable Form *Crush Card Virus *Deck Devastation Virus 'Kaiju Deck' Monster Cards: *Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju *Gadarla, the Mystery Dust Kaiju *Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju *Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju *Kumongous, the Sticky String Kaiju *Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju *Super Anti-Kaiju War Machine Mecha-Dogoran *Super Anti-Kaiju War Machine Mecha-Thunder-King *Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju *Lava Golem *Earth Armor Ninja x2 *Air Armor Ninja *Electromagnetic Turtle *Summoner Monk x3 *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole *Lady Ninja Yae *Armed Ninja Spell Cards: *Kyoutou Waterfront *The Kaiju Files x2 *Creature Swap x3 *Upstart Goblin *Reinforcement of the Army *Trade-In x2 *Terraforming x2 *Card of Safe Return *Banner of Courage *Kaiser Colosseum *Megamorph *Interrupted Kaiju Slumber *Owner's Seal *Magic Planter *Trade-In Trap Cards: *Jar of Greed x2 *Legacy of Yata-Garasu x2 *Reckless Greed *Jar of Avarice x2 *Ninjitsu Art o Transformation *Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation *Remove Brainwashing 'Ghostrick + Toon Deck' Monster Cards: *Thousand-Eyes Idol *Rogue Doll *Toon Alligator *Dark Rabbit *Parrot Dragon *Ghostrick Specter *Ghostrick Jackfrost *Millenium-Eyes Illusionist x2 *Ghostrick Yuki-onna *Ghostrick Witch *Ghostrick Nekomusume *Ghostrick Doll *Ghostrick Yeti *Ghostrick Mummy *Ghostrick Stein *Ghostrick Warwolf *Ghostrick Skeleton *Ghostrick Jiangshi *Marionette More *Cyber Jar *The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion x2 *Dream Clown *Toon Mermaid *Toon Masked Sorcerer *Toon Gemini Elf *Crass Clown *Illusionist Faceless Magician x3 *Toon Dark Magician Girl *Toon Dark Magician *Toon Summoned Skull *Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon *Relinquished x3 Fusion Monsters *Millennium-Eyes Restrict x2 *Thousand-Eyes Restrict *Bickuribox Xyz monsters *Ghostrick Alucard *Ghostrick Angel of Mischief Spell Cards: *Zombie World *Polymerization *Toon Kingdom *Comic Hand *Mimicat x3 *Shadow Toon *Toon Rollback *Toon World *Toon Table of Contents *Black Illusion Ritual *Fusion Gate Trap Cards: *Ghostrick Vanish *Ghostrick Break *Toon Mask Toon Briefcase *Jar Greed *Wild Tornado *Toon Defense 'Cyberse Deck' *Protron *Digitron *Dotscaper *Prompthorn *The Accumulator x2 *Stack Reviver *Widget Kid *Cliant *Backlinker *Back Secretary *Lockout Gardna *Balancer Lord *ROM Cloudia *Cyberse Wizard *Launcher Commander *Flick Clown *Storm Cipher *Striping Partner *Bitrooper *Capacitor Stalker *Boot Staggered *Linkbelt Wall Dragon *Jinzo *Dual Assembwurm Link Monsters *Link Spider *Scecure Gardna *Proxy Dragon x2 *Space Insulator *Honeybot *Decode Talker *Tri-Gate Wizard Spell Cards: *Amplifier *Diane the Cure Master x2 *Banner of Courage x3 *Mass Driver *Cybersal Cyclone *Pot of Greed *Lightning Vortex *Ring of Defense Trap Cards: *Golden Apple *Remote Rebirth *Time Machine x2 *Gift of the Mystical Elf x2 *Bottomless Trap Hole *Recoded Alive *Cyber Refresh *Parallel Port Armor *Waboku 'Japanese Mythology Deck' Monster Cards: *Magician of Faith x2 *Mahjong Munia Maidens *Vengeful Shinobi *Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain *Inaba White Rabbit *Otohime *Flare Resonator *Tsukuyomi *Shinobird Crow x2 *Shinobird Crane x2 *Reborn Tengu *Hebo, Lord of the River *Bujingi Ophidian *Bujingi Ibis *Bujingi Raven *Bujingi Swallow *Bujingi Turtle *Bujingi Crane *Bujin Yamato *Asura Priest *Fushi No Tori *Rasetsu *Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer *Zoodiac Whiptail *Zoodiac Ramram *Majespecter Fox - Kyubi *Kai-Den Kendo Spirit *Yoko-Zuno Sumo Spirit x2 *Kuro-Obi Karate Spirit *Dark Dust Spirit x3 *Great Long Nose *Yamato-no-Kami *Tiger Dragon *Ryu Okami Synchro Monsters *Flower Cardian Moonflowerviewing x3 Xyz Monsters *Zoodiac Drident *Zoodiac Broadbull *Bujintei Susanowo Spell Cards: *Majespecter Sonics x2 *Spiritual Energy Settle Machine *Shinobird Power Spot *Mist Body *Double Summon *Pot of Avarice x3 *Spirit Burner x3 *Banner of Courage x2 *Monster Reincarnation x3 Trap Cards: *Majespecter Tornado *Shinobird Salvation Likes * Dislikes * Gallery sketch-1563229178836.png|Dustin's Team Crystal_Sword.png|Dustin' Crystal Sword Trivia * Category:Superheroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Humans Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Duelists Category:Protagonists Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Inventors Category:Comic Relief Category:Males Category:Characters